Lemuria (Pacific Ocean)
| Aliases = Deviant Lemuria: Kingdom of Lemuria, Lemuria (Deviant), southern Lemuria, Lemuria-East, ---- Homo mermanus Lemuria: Kingdom of Lemuria, undersea Kingdom of Lemuria, northern Lemuria, Lemuria-West ---- ---- Pre-Cataclysmic Lemuria: Lemurian continent, Lemurian Isles, Lemurian islands, ocean-lost Lemuria, long-sunken Lemuria, ancient Lemuria, Lost Lemuria, dark Lemuria | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Mu | Continent2 = , LemuriaCategory:Lemuria | Country = Lemuria | City = Lemuria | State = | Province = | Locale = Pacific Ocean | Capital = | Demonym = | Language = Lemurian (Pre-Cataclysmic Age) | Religion = | Government = | Currency = | Status = | Preceded = | Succeeded = Kingdom of Lemuria (Deviant) Lemurians (Hyborian Age) [[Kingdom of Lemuria (Homo mermanus)|Kingdom of Lemuria (Homo mermanus)]] | Dimensions = | Population = | Creators = Philip Sclater; Roy Thomas; Gene Colan | First = Sub-Mariner #10 | Overview = Lemuria is one of the oldest surviving civilizations. Lemuria was apparently the only continent where modern man dwelt half a million years ago. During the Pre-Cataclysmic Age (from about 100,000 until the Great Cataclysm), Lemuria remained one of the great continents of its era, and was ruled mostly by the Deviants and their human slaves. After the Great Cataclysm, Lemuria was partly retrofitted by the Deviants, while other parts later became the home of the underwater race known as the Lemurians. Lemuria was founded by a splinter group of Homo mermanus who made their way to the Pacific Ocean whereas Atlantis had been in the Atlantic. | HistoryText = * Lemurian History Facts Flora The Crystal Rose was a crystaline plant from Lemuria (who would later hold a king's ransom value in the Hyborian Age of Conan). Alternate Realities Earth-1610 ... | PointsOfInterest = At the time of the Dragon Kings' rule, of the coming of the first men, and of the Thousand Years War: * Hyperborea and the monolithic cities of black stone of the Dragon Kings * Men's cities: ** Nemedis, the First City, *** Grimstrand Firth ** Althaar, Yb and Yaodar ---- In the times of Thongor, about almost half a million years ago: * Far Western Plains ** Great, Dead City of Nemedis * Kovia ** Cadorna * Ptartha ** Kathool of the Purple Towers ** Patanga, the City of Fire ** Dreaming City of Zangabal ** Perlorm ** Tarakus ** Tsargol * Northern Lands ** Valkarth * Cities of the South ** Shembis * Thurdis the Dragon City * Zaar, the Black City * Mountains of Mommur * Chush ---- Pre-Cataclysmic Age: * Lemuria of the West - colony * Island Domain of Rotath ---- Hyborian Age: * ... ---- Modern Age: * Kingdom of Lemuria (Homo mermanus) ** Lemuria *** The Coliseum *** Naga's Palace * Kingdom of Lemuria (Deviant) ** City of Toads *** Arena of Combat *** The Colosseum *** The Flame Pits *** Odds Inn *** People's Assembly *** Temple of the Priesthood ** Formerly Providence Island | Residents = Age of Dragons: * Dragon Kings * First men ** Phondath the Firstborn ** Evalla ** Lord Thungarth ---- Age of Men at the time of Thongor, about almost half a million years ago * Thongor * Karm Karvus * Sumia Chond * Dragon Kings ** Sssaaa ---- Pre-Cataclysmic Age: * Zartra * Phraug * Asfodel IV * Rotath ---- Hyborian Age: * Thulandra Thuu ---- Modern Age: * Llyra * Merro, * Naga, * Karthon * Llyna * Llyron | Notes = * Lemuria was a hypothetical "lost land", coined by the scientist Philip Sclater. It was used in Cthulhu Mythos tales by authors such as Lin Carter, Clark Ashton Smith or Robert E. Howard. * Lemuria has been both described as its own continent (a group of islands), or as part of the continent Mu. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Cities Category:Deviant Communities Category:Fictional Countries Category:Empires and Civilizations Category:Cthulhu Mythos Locations Category:Continents Category:Sunken Cities Category:Islands